mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden World
Golden World '''is a hidden cache located in Strange Valley. The bob-omb explorers in the valley have been exploring the temple looking for this fabled world made out of money and gold. Located in a light colored wall on the side of the temple, it is out of reach without a jump. Once here Mario can explore the land of money, and more importantly, press the Golden Metal Cap Switch. As the name suggests, everything is gold or related to some type of currency. In the center of the golden box is a stone pyramid. This not only acts to represent the treasure of the desert and enhances the valuable objects, but also acts as the separator of the two levels of the chest. Both levels have various small caves with molten gold (lava) which are used mostly to get red coins. The first level has steep walls surrounding it with many objects representing money on the ground and even on the wall. There are also higher platforms which lead around the top. The bottom level is a small room containing the switch as well as a deep pit which contains the warp to get back to the 1st level. '''Stars Shinning Atop the World of Gold Even though the level is quite small, there are a lot of little passages that may confuse the player. Locate the gold bars in one of the corner and grab the metal cap on top. If you dont have the metal cap, quickly jump into the pyramid in the center, then drop into the square hold to warp back to the top. With the cap equipped, jump into the golden lava running from a nearby wall. This will lead to a small cave near the top of the level with a warp pipe. Jumping in the pipe will refresh the cap time. Bounce to the other end of the room at the other end to find a "!" Switch which spawns blocks. Long jump across them to find another metal cap box, which is used to go across a small pool of lava. After this is the star, but make sure to land on the star platform and not off to the side... If you know how to slope kick (Hold the Jump Button (A) and rapidly press the Punch button (B) on a slope), you can reach the top without having to go through any of this. Red Coins in a Gold World Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered throughout the gold world. The locations are as follows: # Behind the red ¥. The camera here goes a bit crazy, but it is there between the two prongs. # In one of the gaps of the green $ sign. # In between the stack of Gold Bars and the Red ¥ is a golden lava cave. At the end of the cave is a coin. The time of the metal cap IS NOT ENOUGH to get it and out without getting hit, so make sure you have enough hp. And even if you miss the coin once you come back after one attempt. # In the same cave on a side route. The lava in is passage is awkward and you can be trapped easily. Whatever you do, do NOT get wall closer to the exit, and exit this room towards the middle. # On a white platform in between the $ and the €. Either slope kick up or use a triple jump, making sure the third jump is on the slope. # In a side wall full of golden lava on the bottom floor. # In a square hole in the wall full of golden lava # In a coin full of lava. Grab the metal cap from the stack of gold bars and bounce up the golden lava nearby. On your way up look to the left to see a circular golden gold. Mario can go through this and grab the coin...but make sure you cap inst about to run out. When Mario collects all 8, the star appears on top of the pyramid. Trivia * There are a lot of references to real life currency ** There are various coins including the Mario one ** There are paper bills along the wall *** The 1 bill is specifically referencing the US Dollar in its coloring ** There are various currency symbols on the ground *** The Green $ is the United States Dollar sign *** The Red ¥ is the Japanese Yen symbol *** The Gold € is the Euro sign, used in most European countries Category:Level Category:Secret Level Category:Super Mario New Star Category:Super Mario New Star Location Category:Giant Land Category:Music-Sonic